


I Promise, Little Omega

by 756_LC



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Flashbacks, Forced Prostitution, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Knotting, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Alec, Oral Sex, PTSD, Past Forced Abortions, Physical Abuse, Sad Alec, Top Magnus Bane, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/756_LC/pseuds/756_LC
Summary: "What you say is true, we are from the enemy pack.  But we are going to the Seelie Court for a reason; to get away from our pack.  We want a fresh start.  And although it looks as if we have nothing to give in return for your hospitality, we do." He said smirking. Magnus suddenly felt uneasy.  Something was wrong with the way he was smirking."And what would that be?" Magnus asked, unamused."The best night of your life,"Magnus rescues an abused slave from Sebastian.





	1. Little Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What you say is true, we are from the enemy pack. But we are going to the Seelie Court for a reason; to get away from our pack. We want a fresh start. And although it looks as if we have nothing to give in return for your hospitality, we do." He said smirking. Magnus suddenly felt uneasy. Something was wrong with the way he was smirking.
> 
> "And what would that be?" Magnus asked, unamused.
> 
> "The best night of your life," 
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus rescues an abused slave from Sebastian who he soon falls for

 

"We will hit Idris in 4 days time if we leave tomorrow at dawn, then it will be another week before we arrive home. We will set up camp at the ri-" Raphael was explaining when a soldier burst into the tent interrupting the meeting.

"I apologize for interrupting Alpha Bane," the boy said in between ragged breaths, "but there is a pack waiting in the North woods of the camp. They claim no harm but we have them surrounded and unarmed, Sir." he rushed out standing tall with his spear in perfect soldier stance. "What do they want?" Raphael asked, voice containing a hint of uncertainty. "I'm not sure, General. They said they wouldn't speak to anyone except for Alpha Bane," he said, swallowing nervously. Magnus picked up on his uneasy stature and quirked a brow at him.

"What aren't you telling us?" He asked sternly, making the boy swallow again.

"Their leader...it's..." he stuttered. " Spit it out boy!" Raphael demanded.

"Sebastian Morgenstern. Their leader is Sebastian Morgenstern." he finished fearfully. All the leaders in the room looked up at that moment, wide. Anything to do with a Morgenstern was a bad idea.  And if they were coming to the Bane Pack, one of Valentine Morgenstern's enemy's, then something was really wrong.     

                                                                                          XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I want the archers in the trees, ready to fire on _my_ command. Get a couple Elite Guards to scout the surrounding area for assassins," Raphael was barking out orders to the remainders of his army not in the North woods as they made their way there.  They walked in a formation of 2 Iron Sisters in the front, back, and sides, with Magnus and Raphael in the middle, Maia leading the group.

"There is no need.  I already sent two of my girls to scout, they will report back as soon as they are finished.  Your soldier filled me in on the situation. I must warn you Magnus, he is the spawn of that monster.  Do not believe anything he says." she said, anger lacing her voice.  She was dressed in her usual Iron Sister attire, black leather pants and flat soled boots, a long sleeve grey undershirt with black leather armor covering her torso and shoulders along with armor on her forearms and shins. The only thing that separated her as the Iron Sister leader was the torn deep red half cape she wore on her left shoulder and the intricate braids adorning her hair.  Only high ranked Iron Sisters were allowed to have long hair.  The first year Sisters all got their hair buzzed when they joined.  The length of your hair indicated how long you had been in the order of the Iron Sisters, since you could grow it out after the first buzz.

"You're letting your anger control you, Maia." Magnus scolded.

"I'm sorry.  It won't happen again." she assured in a not very convincing tone. Before Magnus could say anything more they arrived to see 100 soldiers surrounding a group of men with their spears and swords raised to the intruders.

"Make way!" Maia yelled making 6 soldiers move from their spot in the barricade to re position around the leaders.  As they approached, Sebastian got down from his horse and started taking steps toward the group.

"That's far enough," Maia stated when he was about 10 ft away from them.

Looking around Sebastian raised his eyebrows and gave a chuckle of surprise.

"My, my, you travel with quite the army, I'm impressed." he smirked which got no reaction from anyone.

"102 soldiers, 12 Elite Guards, 8 Iron Sisters, and two high ranking Generals," Raphael said proudly, his facial expression turning smug. "But we are not here to discuss that.  State your business Sebastian of the Morgenstern Pack."

"Well since you've asked so kindly, I've come to ask help from Magnus," he stated, directing his stare to the other Alpha.

"It'd do you well to watch your tongue before I cut it out for addressing _Alpha Bane_ so disrespectfully." Maia spit out, spear aimed toward his chest.

"My apologies, _Alpha Bane_ ," he said somewhat genuinely, "But we do come to you seeking help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Magnus asked, skeptical of this whole ordeal.  It was only the did he realize how sickly the group looked.  As he looked closer he saw just how much bad shape they were in.  Their supplies looked non existent mind a few empty sacks and hay sitting in the wagons. The men themselves looked under dressed for the frosty bitter temperatures and winds that October had to offer.  Their coats made from rags, not the fur and wool they should be made of.  And there were only 9 horses for what looked to be 50 men.

"As I'm sure you can see, our rations are dangerously low, and our other supplies such as tents and coats got washed away while we were crossing the river.  We are travelling to the Seelie Court where they have generously offered to take us in." Sebastian explained, somewhat desperately.

"You are 5 days travel from the Seelie Court." Raphael stated stone cold.

"We are aware, which is why we need your help.  A nights shelter and day of rations is all we need." He stated lamely.

"Why should we give you anything? You are our enemy! _Your_   father burned my village to the ground!"

"Maia."

"We should let you starve as you let my people burn-"

"Enough!" Magnus yelled, stopping Maia's yelling and advance toward the blond man.  She moved back to her position huffing angrily.

"General Roberts is right.  Even if you weren't the enemy, what do you have to give us in return? You said it yourself, you have _nothing_." Magnus said, stating the obvious.

Sebastian took a deep breath, as if he contemplating what to say next.  After a few seconds, he spoke up again.

"What you say is true, we are from the enemy pack.  But we are going to the Seelie Court for a reason; to get away from our pack.  We want a fresh start.  And although it looks as if we have nothing to give in return for your hospitality, we do." He said smirking. Magnus suddenly felt uneasy.  Something was wrong with the way he was smiling, almost as if he was a wolf thinking about a deer.

"And what would that be?" Magnus asked, unamused.

" _The best night of your life_ ," he said, now full on smiling.  Right as he said that another man emerged from the back of the group tugging something behind him.  As he got closer Magnus gasped, realizing it was a boy.  He was tied at the wrists, with the man pulling him like a dog on a leash. He was practically naked except for small rags tied around his waste that only covered a third of his private parts.  He was barefoot and as the man tugged once again he tripped over a rock and stumbled a few feet before regaining his balance.  He was sickly pale with bruises spread out over his body, most in the form of hand prints.  He was malnourished, with his bones protruding slightly from his small 5'5 stature.  He was shivering and despite all, he still had the most beautiful face. Once the man reached about where Sebastian was standing he grabbed the boy and pushed him forward, causing him to fall to the ground.  He got to his knees and coward before the soldiers standing a few feet away from him.

"He'll do anything you want, you can trust me on that," he said, winking and laughing as if it was all some funny joke.  Magnus called for Maia, who swiftly knocked him to the ground with a blow to the head using the butt of her spear, earning gasps from the other men.

"I apologize for my friends bluntness.  But I can guarantee that you will not regret it if you choose to help us," Sebastian substituted.

"How dare you insult Alpha Bane with your _filthy whore,_ " Raphael seethed angrily, which made the boy's face fall even more after hearing Raphael call him a whore.  Before anyone could say anything else Magnus spoke up.

"Deal."  Everyone around him gasped albeit Sebastian's pack did not.  Both his Generals turned to question him, telling him that it was not a good idea but he ignored them.  He walked over to the boy as Sebastian continued to tell him that he was making the right choice.  Standing in front of the boy he looked him over.  He started to shake in fear when he touched his chin to make him look up.  The omega, as Magnus identified, had the most fearful look in his eyes that Magnus has ever seen.

"Stand up," he commanded, proceeding to watch the young omega stand on shaky legs.  Once he was stood up Magnus took his large fur cloak and wrapped it around the boy, providing him with some warmth and modesty. He was eager to grip the cloak and pull it tight around his small frame, relishing in the warmth it had to offer.

"We will provide you with blankets and food for the night.  You will stay here and will be guarded throughout the night.  We will give you enough rations to last you until you hit the next village.  You will be gone in the morning, and we are taking 4 of your horses." Magnus stated loudly so that everyone could hear.

"What?  The horses aren't a part of the deal," Sebastian said, worried about being stripped of the few horses he had left.

"They are now." Magnus told him firmly.  He then picked up the boy and and began to walk back to his tent.

"Magnus this is very unwise of you.  I am begging you, please reconsider your desic-" Raphael spoke to him in a low voice.

"We will speak later.  For now, carry out my orders.  That is final," he said walking off.  The small boy held in his arms rested his head on the alphas shoulder, eyes half shut.

"You're safe now.   _I promise little omega_." Magnus whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit, so sorry for any mistakes. This is my first fic, so I hope you like it.


	2. Are You Going to Fuck Me Alpha?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When was the last time you ate?"
> 
> "Um, maybe 3 days ago,"

The two arrived at the alpha's tent minutes later after leaving the commotion of the deal in the North woods. Even though he was wrapped in the large fur coat and heated by Magnus' large arms the omega was still shivering. Whether it was from fear or the cold, Magnus couldn't tell. His tent was made of tree branches and multiple pieces of different fabrics all strewn together to provide warmth. His tent was by far the biggest, stretching 15x15 feet and furnished with a few chairs, a small 3 piece table, a two person cot and multiple furs covering the ground and bed for comfort. It was quite luxurious for travelling, but he was the alpha after all.

Pushing aside the tent flap severing as the door he made his way over to the side of the bed where he set the small omega down on his feet. He then turned away to the other side of the tent to the bag carrying all his clothes. Magnus looked through the bag for a few moments before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a pair of boxers, socks and a soft linen shirt and flannel pajama pants. They would be huge on the boys small frame, but it was better than nothing. He would have to ask one of the medic boys, as they were pretty close in size with the omega.

Magnus turned to go give him the clothes to find the boy kneeling, completely bare, on the floor beside the bed; fur coat laid out neatly on the bed. To say Magnus was surprised as an understatement. He was shocked, and his face showed it too. It wasn't until the boy shifted uncomfortably that he quickly turned away, ashamed for staring at his naked body so bluntly.

He quickly apologized, picking up the clothes he dropped on the floor in his shock and moving to hand them to him.

"Um, here. Put these on." Magnus spluttered, trying to keep his gaze from wandering towards his manhood. The omega, however, just looked confused. Almost as if he hasn't seen clothes in years. Then it hit Magnus dead center. _He hasn't seen clothes in years_ , Magnus thought.

"Here, let me help." the alpha proclaimed before moving to help him put on the clothes.  After getting him in the boxers, which could've been shorts with how big they were, Magnus asked the question he had been waiting to ask since he first saw the boy.

"What's you name?'' he asked gently.

"A whore has no name," he replied quietly, avoiding eye contact.

Magnus then moved the boy so he was sitting on the bed and then knelt in front of him, forcing him to meet his glance.

"You're right," he confirmed, making the omega wince, "A whore has no name.  And you are no whore."

"I am," he argued quietly with a quivering lip.

"No, you are not.  You are abused, and I can't help you if I don't know your name." he said as softly as his voice could go.

"......."

"What?" Magnus asked, not hearing what he mumbled.

"Alec" the boy whispered just loud enough to be heard.

"Short for Alexander?"

"Yes, Alpha" he mumbled.

"Well, _Alexander,_ I bet you're hungry." Magnus chuckled gently, "I'll go get us some food.  You stay here, please, make yourself at home,"

"Yes, Alpha"

Magnus was halfway out the tent when he stopped briefly.  "Call me Magnus," he added as an afterthought before leaving Alec to himself.

Walking through the camp Magnus glanced around at the commotion his deal caused.  Soldiers were moving everywhere, carrying food and blankets, none to busy to not send him a quick glare.  It seemed they were on the same page as Raphael.  He also saw Raphael giving orders, when their eyes met he turned to walk towards the other Alpha who quickly moved into the commotion, hiding among the crowd.  When he reached the food tent he had to push past soldiers grabbing rations for their 'guests'. Once he made his way in he quickly snatched two ration packs and 3 cups, 2 for drinking water and the third he filled with warm water to be used to wipe some of the dirt of Alec.  On his way back he spotted Maia stabbing and hitting a tree with spear.  He figured that it was better she was killing a tree rather than people.  Although when she stalked off he felt a small prick a fear course through him at where she might going but he quickly brushed it away.

When he entered the makeshift hut he found Alec sitting right where he left him, except this time he was feeling the clothes he had on.  Magnus decided not to say anything, seeing as most questions so far caused severe discomfort for him. 

He set down the ration packs on the bed beside him then moved to get a rag.  Once retrieved he at down beside Alec which caused him to tense up. 

"I'm just going to wipe your face and hands, is that alright with you?" Magnus coddled.  Once receiving a small nod Magnus dipped the rag into the warm water then rung it out, gently running it over Alec dirt filled face and hands.  He came across a dried substance multiple times but erased it from his mind not wanting to think more of what it could be.  Once he was done he unwrapped both packages revealing a piece of dried meat, somewhat stale bread, and a small container with cooked corn that was probably cold.  After asking permission to eat, Alec dove in, savoring every bite of the tasteless small meal.

"When was the last you time you ate?" Magnus asked, chuckling at how fast he ate.

"Um, maybe 3 days ago," he answered as if he was saying what his favorite colour was.  Magnus however choked on his own food, wondering how a human could go that long without passing out.

" Oh my goodness, are you still hungry? Would you like some of mine?" Magnus worried, but as predicted, Alec declined politely.

"No thank you, Alpha Magnus.  Your offer is very kind, though I am fine.  I was allowed to drink when we stopped at rivers and ponds and I ate a few wild clovers here and there."

"Well at least let me get you some water," Magnus exclaimed, getting up to fill the bent and mangled steel cups with water.  Alec gulped his all down, not taking a second to waste.  After they both finished Magnus cleared their mess and sat back down, readying himself for the conversation to come.

Sighing, Magnus begun to ask his questions.

"Okay first off, I have to ask how old you are, and how long you've been with Sebastian" he said, not really wanting know the truth.  " And be honest.  I'll know if you're lying." Magnus confirmed.

Alec gulped, knowing that it was no use to lie. If he lied he knew that Magnus would move on to something else, and even though he knew it wouldn't last, he liked being treated like an actual human being.

"16.  I was first captured when I was 11, and used for manual labor.  Then I was first sold at 12 to a brothel in Orwyn where I worked for a few months before I was sold again to a customer who then brought me to Kings Landing where I serviced him and his friends for a year and a half then I was dumped at another brothel somewhere around Florin that gave me to Sebastian after about a year to get rid of me, and I've been with him ever since." Alec finished simply, not really thinking much of everything he just said.  

Magnus was, once again, in shock.  He couldn't believe what he just heard.  Alec was just a mere child, _16,_ yet he had gone through more shit in 7 years of his life than Magnus would go through in 7 lifetimes.  At just 12 he was being sold as a piece a meat to older men and probably woman too.  At 12 Magnus was playing with his boy hood friends and going after girls and boys.  He just couldn't believe that anyone could even lay their hands on a child, a non consenting one was even worse.  He suddenly felt guilty just for having a decent childhood.  He snapped back into reality when he noticed Alec's worried face.

"Uh," Magnus coughed to regain his voice, "sorry. Um, you must have some questions for me.  Feel free to ask any,"

"J-just one, Alpha." He stuttered, continuing when Magnus nodded him on, "um, are you...g-going to....to...you know...fuck me Alpha?" Alec finished quietly, bracing himself for a hit that never comes.

"No, Alexander no.  I'm not ever going to do anything you don't want me too." Magnus assured sadly, "You're probably tired, we should get some rest.  We'll be travelling tomorrow.  I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed.  And it's not up for argument," He stated firmly once he saw Alec open his mouth to argue.

He got Alec all settled in the bed, covering him in multiple layers of fur pelts and wool blankets to keep him warm throughout the cold night.  After that was done Magnus settled down on the fur pelt beside the bed.  He was too emotionally exhausted to care about the hard ground underneath him.  Putting out the last lantern Magnus let a few tears escape his eyes.  It was a weird feeling to be the sad one when he didn't have to go through any of the things that Alec did.  As he laid in the dark he couldn't help but think of how much of a mess tomorrow would be.  But as he started to drift to sleep he let the thought that he was helping someone comfort him.

_"Are you going to fuck me Alpha?"_

_Alpha._

_I'm no alpha if I can't protect those who can't protect themselves._

_I will earn your respect._

_I promise, Little Omega_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so damn tired right now. I'll probably edit when I'm more awake, but you wanted more so here's more. Comment what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do. I'll write better end notes some day.


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don't mind me asking, Alpha, where is 'home'?"
> 
> "It's where you will be safe, Alec,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, I know it sucks when stories aren't updated. I've literally been busy all week long with school and baseball games for two teams and umpiring. I promise to get out a new chapter at least once every two weeks. Enjoy!

_"This wasn't a part of the deal!"_

_"It is now,"_

_"You can't take him, he's ours!"_

_"Maia,"_

_"Hey! No! What are you doing?!  We had a deal! Let go of me! You can't do this to me!"_

* * *

_"What's happening?"_

_"We're packing up.  We are traveling today,"_

_"To where?"_

_"Lagos, and after we will set up camp in Idris.  After that, it will only be 3 days time before we reach the gates. Then it should only take us an hour or two to cross the forest and we will be home."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, Alpha, where is 'home'?"_

_"It's where you will be safe, Alec,"_

_"What about Sebastian, Alpha?"_

_"It's my job to worry about that, not yours."_

_"Yes, Alpha."_

* * *

_"We need to speak, Magnus."_

_"Then speak,"_

_"In private,"_

_"We can speak on the way"_

* * *

" _We are set to leave, Alpha Bane.  The other pack has left and our scout has reported that they are more than 2 miles away now.  Everything is packed up and we are in formation ready to leave on your command."_

_"The horses?"_

_"We have arranged for one of our gentlest and easy horses to accompany you and your guest.  He is tied to Balius and equipped with furs."_

_"Tell everyone we leave in 5"_

_"Yes, sir."_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much, but I promise I will update a full chapter this week. If you want to see some things happen in the story message me or comment below and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Traveling

"Magnus!" Raphael called out as he passed the others making his way to Magnus. "Magnus!" He called out again when the other man hadn't turned around. Finally catching his attention when he pulled up beside him on his horse.

"Raphael," he said in greeting, keeping his stare straight forward, "what is it?"

"We need to speak," he replied sternly.

"We are speaking," Magnus replied, voice void of emotion minus a hint of annoyance.

"Privately, there is stream up ahead. We'll rest our horses there," Raphael informed him, declaring their next move to the rest of the pack before Magnus could object.

They were traveling to Lagos where they would rest before continuing their journey home. Magnus rode in the front of the group behind 2 guards, Alec sitting pressed up against his back asleep. He was going to have him rest in one of the carts, specifically the one holding all the furs and blankets. But realized that he would probably feel safer close to him instead of far away in the middle of the group. They were traveling on a more narrow path, with only room for about 2 or 3 horses to fit side by side. With the limited space their group stretched out half a mile long.

After leaving Alec with Maia Magnus followed Raphael to a spot on the river bank, out of earshot from the others.

"It's such a beautiful place Raphael, isn't it?"

"Cut the crap, Magnus.  We both know what this is about," Raphael stated.

"Then talk, because I have nothing say," Magnus said with his back turned to the other alpha.

"Alright then.  How about we start off with a good 'What in Lilith's name were you thinking?!'" he shouted. Continuing when Magnus said nothing.

"Do you have any idea the danger you put us all in?!  You let an enemy sleep at our camp, eat our food, wear our clothes, and all for what?  That slut?" he seethed.

" _Raphael_ ," Magnus warned in an eerie tone.

"If you wanted a whore so bad you could have at least waited until we reached Lagos, I hear they have tons of cheap fucks that don't cost us our resources!" He finished, throwing his hands in the air.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Magnus roared.  The other pack members looked their way but quickly went back to minding their own business after seeing the enraged alpha.

"How dare you insult me like this after everything I've done for you!"

" _After everything you've done for me_?" Raphael scoffed, "this is nothing like that,"

"This is exactly like that," Magnus said through clenched teeth. " I found you abused and abandoned and I took you in.  I gave food to eat, clothes to wear and a roof over your head. Not to mention _I raised you as my own_.  Although I guess I didn't do a well enough job if you aren't willing to do the same thing I did for you." Magnus finished disappointingly.  "He needed help, _desperately._ Just as _you_ did.  And I'm ashamed that you would've turned a blind eye." 

Raphael looked guilty by this point.  Magnus was right.  He would have disregarded the omega and sent the pack away without a second thought if it had been his choice.  And he saw the omega.  He knew he was suffering but he didn't care. All he cared about was how Magnus brushed him off when he spoke.  How the only thing he could see was the omega, he was blinded by him.  It was as if the rest of the world didn't matter.  That he could care less about what he was doing to his pack as long he had the omega.  And to compare this to what he did for Raphael, it enraged him.  To be compared to what he thought of as just a 'dirty whore' was so insulting.

"I saw a threat to my pack.  I tried to handle the threat as the general of the Bane Pack army. _Sorry for doing my job."_ Raphael responded before turning and walking down the river bank away from the group.

Magnus wanted to be mad but he just felt frustration.  Raphael just wouldn't understand.  But that didn't matter, Magnus was _the Alpha._ What he said goes, and he sure as hell didn't need Raphael's approval.


	5. People Learn to Love their Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so everyone knows, I am taking requests for other fics, maybe even for what you want to see happen in this one. If you have some ideas, please message me or comment. I'll try my best to write them. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I haven't proof read so please excuse mistakes ;)

"Hey, I was just telling Alec about Edom. He's going to love it there"

Magnus sat down beside Maia and Alec, giving a small nod in response to Maia's statement. He noticed Alec was kneeling in submissive form, keeping his head bowed down low. Seeing Alec still practicing his slave ways sent a pang of sorrow in his heart. Magnus had always been against slavery, unlike his father and most of the other packs, he believed that all people were equal and that there should be no slavery. After his father fell from power Magnus ordered for all chains to be cut off slaves and that slavery was banned in Edom. He tried to get the other packs on board with him, but they all scoffed in his face and refused. Slavery still lives on through packs such as The Circle, Seelie, and The Clave to name a few. Visiting them and maintaining the coalition makes him sick, but he does it for his people. Magnus has always bit his tongue when he saw slaves being abused. But it was legal in the other packs so there was nothing he could do about it. Which is why he was so eager to help Alec. He had never been able to help slaves before but when he saw Alec, he knew that this was the one chance where he could, and he jumped to do it.

"I sure hope so," Magnus sighed while sitting down.  It didn't really matter where he took him really; he could take Alec to a swamp and he would still thank Magnus.  This made him frown.  He wanted Alec to say what he really thought, not just what he thought would please the nearest alpha.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Magnus asked the omega, suddenly remembering that hadn't eaten since the night before.  Almost as expected Alec declined politely and asked Magnus if he was in need of anything.

"No.  I'm good.  But you're starved and weak, so you _will_ have something to eat and drink."  the alpha stated firmly, his deep voice making it hard for the omega to defy him.  Although it's not like he would anyway.

" Yes Alpha Magnus," he replied quietly.  After eating some bread and having a drink of water Magnus asked for a moment alone with the omega.  He stared at him, not surprised to see Alec look straight at the ground. 

"You know your not my slave, right?" Magnus asked.  He noticed the way Alec tried to hide his subtle frown.  It was almost as if he _wanted_ to be Magnus' slave.

"Am I a gift, Alpha?" he asked timidly.

"No.  You don't belong to anyone." Magnus stated firmly, looking out onto the narrow river bank.  Although when he turned back to the omega he saw tears dripping down his face in a silent cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.  But Alec continued to sob silently.  His whole frame consumed by slight tremors.  He didn't want to die.  His life may be worse than hell but he was still young, only 16.  He still wanted to live, even if it meant more torture. But it wasn't his choice, this was just what happened to slaves that weren't of use anymore.  It was obvious that the new the new alpha was not attracted to him.  He knew that he was hideous and used but closing your eyes and imagining someone beautiful worked, right?  If Magnus just closed his eyes he wouldn't know the difference, Alec thought.  If only he would give him a chance to show him his skills he would change his mind.  Although his little spark of hope was soon put out when he realized he had ignored the Alpha's question.  He had made this mistake before and paid the price for.  Ignoring an Alpha or Superior Person which he was told was anyone but him gets you 50 lashes, a good beating, no food for 2 days and in his experience raped.  Although the last part happened so often it was more a chore than a punishment.

"I-I'm sorry!" Alec sobbed loudly, drawing the eyes of many pack members.  "I'm s-so sorry Alpha!  I deserve worse than 1000 lashes for ignoring you!" he stuttered while moving to get lower than Magnus.  A whore must always be lower than others for they are nothing.  It is the most basic rule that he was taught after he was enslaved.

"Alec, sweetie, what are you talking about?" Magnus said while trying to pull Alec up from the ground where he was pretty adamant on staying.  After a few seconds of struggle he overpowered the omega and brought him into a hug.  Magnus rocking the sobbing omega back and forth in his arms while glaring at the pack to give them some space. Once the younger boy settled down a bit and they had some privacy he pulled apart to speak to him.

"Before you say anything, I'm not going to hurt you in any way.  I'm not really sure what you think you did wrong but I'm not mad, and I won't be when you tell me whats wrong.  Okay?" Magnus said, trying tot meet his eyes that were down cast avoiding his gaze.  Alec gave a slight nod.

"Now what's wrong darling?"  He said sweetly.  After a few seconds he responded, sniffling and trying to hold back tears.

"I-I was-n't listen-listening to you Al-Alpha, and I'm s-so so-sorry," he hiccuped, "and I didn't an-answer your f-first question e-either,"

"And you think I'm going to punish you over it?" the alpha asked unbelieving.

"I know I-I deserve it A-Alpha," he whispered.  He had only seen an Alpha this calm after he messed up once, and it didn't end well.  He learned after that experience that calmness after an infraction just means that what comes next will be 10 times worse.

"No you don't, Alec.  You deserve everything good the world has to offer and more.  I will never hurt you darling.  Do you hear me? _Never._ Not in a million years.  I don't know what happened in your past, but things will be different now.  You are no longer a slave, you don't belong to anyone.  You are a free person now." Magnus said.  He didn't think anything would really surprise him after that conversation but nothing could prepare him for what would happen next.

"So you're not going to kill me?"

Magnus paled at that.  He didn't even know where he would get the idea that Magnus wanted to kill him.  He thought he had been nice. He thought he made the omega feel even the slightest bit safe.  Apparently he was wrong.

"Why would you think I wanted to kill you?"  Magnus asked trying to keep the horrified tone out of his voice.

"You said that I didn't belong to anyone, and slaves not in use are to be disposed of immediately to lift their burden from the world." He recited perfectly as if he was reading it from a text.  Magnus did't know where all these rules came from, or how many of them there were.  He would have to ask later.

"When I said you didn't belong to anyone I meant that you are no longer a slave.  You are free as I am and as all the others are.  You are in charge of yourself now.  You don't have to follow anyone else rules, or do anything you don't want to."  Magnus reassured.  Though Alec didn't look all too reassured, in fact he looked terrified.

"I, I don't know how to do that." he panicked, "I can do other things, Alpha.  I c-can cook and clean, I can do manual labour too.  I can do more than just being a whore.  I'll work for anyone, just please don't make me decide on things." he scrambled out quickly, the words not seeming to come out fast enough.  To say Magnus was taken aback would be an understatement.  He never thought that Alec would prefer to be a slave than to have free will.  It baffled him.  He couldn't even come up with a single explanation of why he would choose slave over freedom.  From what Magnus understood he had an awful life of abuse, rape, and other horrible things.  Why would he want to go back to that?

"Alec, sweetie, calm down.  You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Magnus rushed out, "If you don't want to make decisions that's fine, you don't have to.  But just remember that you're not a slave." He finished encouragingly.  Although Alec seemed to spiral even more.

"B-but what will I do if there is no one to serve?  Slaves not in use are to be disposed of immediately, and I'm not in use, I'm of no use, I'm of no use, I'm a burden, oh-no, I'm a burden, burdens must be lifted from the world, I-I must be lifted from the world, no no no no n-" 

"Enough!" Magnus said abruptly.  He didn't know how else to stop the boy falling apart in front of him to stop spiraling.  He was rushing out the same things over and over with quick and uneven breaths.  He was a afraid that if it went any longer the poor omega would have a heart attack.  Although as soon as he told him to stop he did so immediately, sitting creepily still.  So it's commands that work then, Magnus thought as he made a mental note on how to handle the boy.

"Calm down.  You. Will. Not. Be. Disposed. Of." the alpha said almost annoyed "You clearly do not feel comfortable being in charge of yourself yet, am I correct?"

"Yes Alpha." Alec responded in a quiet voice.

"So you would rather me be in charge of you?" Magnus asked slowly, deciding to stick to simple 'yes' or 'no' questions.

"Yes Alpha,"

"Alright then,  It's settled.  I will make all decisions for you," he finished with a grimace, not liking the idea of controlling someone.  

"Thank you Alpha!  I promise I'll be better.  Is there anything you need me to do right now Alpha?" he asked almost giddy with joy.

"Uh, no.  No thanks, I'm good.  You just stay here.  I'm going to go speak with Maia, I'll be back in a few minutes." Alec nodded respectively and began to eat the food left in front of him as Magnus got up and walked over to Maia who was sharpening her sword.

"How's your boy toy?" she asked without looking up from her sword.

"He's not my boy toy," Magnus responded annoyed.  "I told him he was a free man, that he didn't belong to anyone anymore," he said sitting down, Maia humming in response.  " Do you know what he said?  He practically begged me to not make him free.  It was almost as if he was afraid to not be a slave.  He's had a horrible life ever since he's been a kidnapped; why would he want to go back to that?"

Maia sighed, putting her sword down and turning her full attention to Magnus.  " People learn to love their chains.  You may not understand it, but being a slave is all he knows.  He practically grew up a slave, following rules, being forced to do things he never wanted to do. He was treated worse than the pigs we eat.  He also had especially cruel masters.  Without the structure of being told what to do, when to do it, and how to do it, he doesn't know how to function.  I know you want to help him.  And you will. It'll just take time.  He's been dreaming of a kind master.  And you're exactly that.  I know you're gonna hate it, but treat him like a slave. You don't have to be cruel, you just have to keep some things the way they used to be.  He's in a totally new environment, just give him time to adjust. Tell him what to do sometimes.  Slowly he'll get better."

Magnus nodded, kinda of understanding.  The idea of _owning_ someone still made him gag though.  But if it was the best thing for Alec right now, he would do it.  There was something about the omega that just made him want to shield him from all the horrors and pain the world sends his way. Alec was special, _he could feel it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I quoted Game of Thrones. Shout out to other fans out their. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, I could explain but that would be a whole other chapter. I just want to say that all you readers, really make me overjoyed. I didn't even think this story would get 7 readers, but here I am almost reaching the 5000 reader mark.  
> I hope this was longer Hunterarroww, I really took your comment into consideration.


	6. Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know how much it sucks to think that a fic has been updated when it's really just an authors note, but bear with me. There a sneak peak down below, I'm not so cruel to just leave this and authors note. But what I do want to say that I've updated the last chapter, and I made it better, specifically in the end. I know most of you thought it was a bad ending, which it was. I just needed to finish it quick so it wasn't that good but I've taken the time to make it better.

"What exactly were you're old masters rules?" Magnus asked timidly, unsure whether he wanted to know or not.

"Should I list them for you Alpha?" Alec asked politely, nuzzling his face into Magnus back to hide from the freezing wind.

"Yes,"

"Rule number one, a slave should always be lower than others for they are nothing.  Rule number two, a slave should follow orders without hesitation and to the best of their ability.  Rule number three, a slave should never look their masters in the eye, for they are not worthy.  Rule number four, a slave will kneel for their masters at all times.  Rule number five, a slave will not speak unless spoken to. Rule number six, a slave will accept any punishment given to them for they deserve it.  Rule number seven, a slave will not steal from or harm anyone.  Rule number eight, a slave will respect everyone, and any disrespect will resolve in severe punishment.  Rule number nine, a slave will not ignore a master.  Rule number ten, a whore will not touch themselves unless instructed to.  Rule number eleven, a whore must always be ready for use. Rule number twelve, a whore must always be grateful for being used.  Rule number thirteen, a whore must always be clean, this includes hair removal from legs, genitali-"

"That's enough, Alec.  Thank you" Magnus grimaced, unable to listen to anymore of the awful rules.  Especially the one nearing the end, but he was curious as to how many more their were.

"It was my pleasure, Alpha," Alec responded politely.

"How many rules are there?" Magnus asked slowly, needing to know.

"Twenty-seven, Alpha," he replied.

"Wow. Um, uh, wow." Magnus deadpanned, too shocked to show other emotions.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to start off I would like to say the whole issue with plagiarism has been resolved. Me and the other author spoke and they were very civil about everything. It was all just a misunderstanding and is no longer an issue. Thank you to all who expressed their concern, and with no further a due, enjoy!

"Come, you'll ride with me on my horse," Magnus firmly stated, leaving no room for argument. Not like Alec would anyway.

"Yes Master," Alec said shyly, a small grin spreading across his face. Magnus turned to look at the omega, a confused look spreading across his face. Alec had never called him master before, only alpha. Maybe it was because he told him that he belonged to him recently. He decided not to comment on it. Magnus started to make his way over to his horse, watching everyone move about packing up and getting ready to leave their temporary camp. They had only spent about an hour there, just long enough to eat something and let the horses rest.

"Elias! Put a double saddle on Arion. And have someone get him clothes that actually fit him," Magnus said to one of the soldiers while pointing at Alec who walked behind him with his head down respectively. In the mean time he went in search of a cloak for Alec. After asking around he was pointed in the direction of some of the people that handle the supplies where he was then told to wait while someone looked through the carts. Magnus had leaned up against a boulder, stopping Alec when he moved to kneel down.

"So, Alec. Is that short for something?" Magnus asked to fill the silence. Alec blushed and smiled, looking deep in thought. Maybe he was thinking of his past, Magnus thought. Of a time when someone used to call him something different.

"Yes, it's short for Alexander, Master." He replied quietly, although Magnus didn't miss the way he turned towards him when the wind blew. It might have been just to avoid the cold, but he'd rather think that it was because the omega was starting to warm up to him. Maybe it was both.

"Why did you change it?" the alpha asked, not understanding why someone would want to change such a beautiful name.

"The masters at my first brothel thought it was too long for the customers to say so they shortened it. Although only my mother used to call me that, Master." Alec said thoughtfully. It was sad to think about his past life, before his home was raided and burned. But life was too short to dwell on the past. It was that rule that got him through some off the worst times in his life. Live and forget. He didn't need to remember those horrors, so he didn't.

"That's awful. No one should have their name taken away from them." Magnus said thoughtfully. He couldn't imagine someone kidnapping him and taking his name away from him as well. It seems that Alec's name was the only piece of identity he had left. And Magnus wanted to give that back to him.

"I rather like Alexander.  Is it alright with you if I call you that from now on?" Magnus asked gently, liking the way it rolled of his tongue like sweet honey.

"If it pleases you, Master." Alec responded emotionless.

"Don't give me that crap.  Tell me what you want, not what you think I want to hear," Magnus stated firmly, laving no room for argument.  Alec looked guilty at his comment, he only wanted to please his new Master.  But he had done the opposite.  Alec knew Magnus was kind,  and he didn't want to jeopardize losing him.  He had never had a kind master before.

"I'm sorry, Master.  I-I like it when you call me Alexander," the young omega stuttered, not used to giving his opinion.

"Good.  Ah, here's your clothes," Magnus said as he watched a soldier walk towards them with clothes and a large fur cloak.  It wasn't nearly as nice as the one Magnus wore upon his large frame, it looked like it was made for a farmers boy.

**{Just to clarify the cloaks are like the ones they were in the North in Game Of Thrones,  I imagine Magnus to be wearing one like Jon Snow does}**

"These were the only clothes I could get in his size.  And the cloak is an extra from one of the stable boys," the soldier explained quickly before handing Magnus the clothes and walking back to finish his task.  Magnus peered around the forest edge, looking for an area with thick brush where Alec could change.  Happy with his finding he turned to Alec and handed him the clothes instructing him to go and change.  He kept the cloak in hand, waiting for the omega to return so he could fit it on him.  When he returned not a minute later  Magnus started to fasten the straps of the cloak to fit the omegas small chest.  He was so small he could wrap the straps around twice.  Once finished the timid boy ran his bare hands over the exposed fur on the top half of the cloak.  It was the softest material he had worn in years; warmest too.  Once they had returned the previous clothes to their original owner they made there way over Arion, now fitted with a double saddle.

"Here, I'll help you on" Magnus gestured towards the horse, assuming Alec didn't know how to mount one by himself.  After receiving what Magnus took as a very slight nod of approval, he quickly picked up Alec and swung him over the horse, relishing in the feeling of hands grasping his shoulders in an attempt to gain balance.  After some wobbling Alec was successfully sitting on the horse.  Magnus let out a chuckle at seeing the omega stiffly sitting on the animal.  He was too cute.  Magnus quickly mounted the house, being careful not to kick Alec in the process.

"Hold on, I don't want you falling off," He spoke softly.  It was silent.

 One second went by.  

Two seconds went by.

Three seconds went by.

And on the forth a pair of small arms wrapped around him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

 

"What exactly were you're old masters rules?" Magnus asked timidly, unsure whether he wanted to know or not.

"Should I list them for you Alpha?" Alec asked politely, nuzzling his face into Magnus back to hide from the freezing wind.

"Yes,"

"Rule number one, a slave should always be lower than others for they are nothing.  Rule number two, a slave should follow orders without hesitation and to the best of their ability.  Rule number three, a slave should never look their masters in the eye, for they are not worthy.  Rule number four, a slave will kneel for their masters at all times.  Rule number five, a slave will not speak unless spoken to. Rule number six, a slave will accept any punishment given to them for they deserve it.  Rule number seven, a slave will not steal from or harm anyone.  Rule number eight, a slave will respect everyone, and any disrespect will resolve in severe punishment.  Rule number nine, a slave will not ignore a master.  Rule number ten, a whore will not touch themselves unless instructed to.  Rule number eleven, a whore must always be ready for use. Rule number twelve, a whore must always be grateful for being used.  Rule number thirteen, a whore must always be clean, this includes hair removal from legs, genitali-"

"That's enough, Alec.  Thank you" Magnus grimaced, unable to listen to anymore of the awful rules.  Especially the one nearing the end, but he was curious as to how many more their were.

"It was my pleasure, Alpha," Alec responded politely.

"How many rules are there?" Magnus asked slowly, needing to know.

"Twenty-seven, Alpha," he replied.

"Wow. Um, uh, wow." Magnus deadpanned, too shocked to show other emotions.

"Uh, um while we're on the topic, um we should really discu-"

"My King!"  Magnus stopped his sentence midway and looked up to see the beginnings of the Spiral Labyrinth, and a soldier standing in front of it.

"Welcome home, Your Grace!  We've been awaiting your arrival.  I'll send a rider ahead to announce your arrival and to start cooking the feast," he said quickly running to do so.  Meanwhile they had gotten up to the front gates of the Labyrinth.

"Where are we?" A timid voice asked from behind.

Magnus smiled, one of pure satisfaction and joy.

"We're home,"

 

 


	8. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took so long. I have all these great ideas for the story but my depression has really kept me unmotivated to write recently. But reading all the nice comments you've all written makes me want to update. I especially appreciate Lhs_malec for asking me to update, their the reason I opened my computer today. But with no further a due, enjoy!

"And this is your room," 

Magnus swung open a big heavy looking oak door that led to a beautiful but modest room.  It wasn't very large, as you would expect all rooms to be in a castle, but just the right size to be spacious yet cozy at the same time.  The walls were about 20ft by 30ft, with a little above average ceiling height.  Not that Alec would understand what any of that meant, seeing as he was rarely in a bedroom, much less one that was his.  He hadn't had a bedroom since he lived in his old village, the one he slept in at his first brothel not counting due to the fact there were no beds and he shared it with sixteen other people.

"This, this is for me?" he asked hesitantly, afraid of being laughed at if he had assumed wrong.  Though physical punishments never ceased to hurt, it was the humiliation the stung the most.  Having his flaws pointed out, and his body and intellect made fun of were common during punishments, but it didn't mean he was used to it.  Although to his surprise Magnus didn't laugh or yell.  He just gestured encouragingly for Alec to walk around and explore the room.

"Yes." he smiled, watching Alec run his hands along the silk and wool of the bed, "This is your room.  No one else but you will use it."  This sentence brought confusion upon Alec.  He didn't understand that no one would be coming in whenever they pleased.  He was used to people taking what they wanted from him and leaving him with nothing left but pain and humiliation.  Yet here was Magnus telling him the opposite.

"I-I don't understand Alpha," he said, looking up through his long eyelashes.  Magnus' heart ached.  He sighed then gestured for the omega to take a seat on the bed beside him.

"Alec, I want to make something very clear," he started, his tone making the other boy worry he had done something wrong.  "Rape or any form of sexual abuse is not tolerated in Edom.  I know many other places it's seen as normal, but not here.  As long as you are here nobody will touch you without your consent.  And if they do,  they will have to deal with me."

Alec felt confuse and relieved at the same time.  He had learned to deal with the rape, but it doesn't mean he ever got used to it.  Hearing that he wouldn't have to service anyone anymore was like a weight was lifted off his chest.  But at the same time he was worried too.  If he wasn't going to be used for sex than what else would he do?  He had never learned to read or write, was too weak for manual labour, and too fragile to be a solider.  He was useless.  And useless people don't get their own room next to the Kings bed chambers and protection for nothing.  There had to be a catch, _there had to_.  

"What will I do then, Alpha?  I am not good for anything else,"

This made the alpha's heart sink.  It was awful that he thought of himself like that.  Good for nothing but sex.  But Magnus wasn't blind.  He could see clear as day that Alec wouldn't be able to do any job.  He was to fragile, physically and mentally.  And he couldn't watch after him all the time either.  He was the King, he had his duties to uphold.  And he wouldn't be able to take Alec along with him.  It hurt him to think it, but Alec was too much maintenance.  For now at least.  Once he started to get better though he would be able to sit by Magnus during court.  Although it looked like it would be a while before that happened.

"You are good for many things.  You just haven't had the chance to discover them yet," Magnus said, and idea coming to him, "You know what, there is something you can do." Alec looked excited, the idea of being useful cheering him right up.  He just wanted to be useful to Magnus, no matter what job that entailed.

"You can focus on getting back to your prime health.  Your very malnourished, and we need to fix that.  Your job right now is to get back to a healthy weight.   I'll have the chef's prepare meal's specific to your needs." Magnus finished, getting up to walk over to the wardrobe.

Alec's face dropped.  He wasn't to Magnus' standards.  He was too skinny.  Ugly.  It was no surprise that Magnus found him sickly, it was true.  His bones protruded from his body, and his cheeks had started to become sunken in.  He silently cursed himself for being this way, even though he knew he couldn't have prevented it.  Slaves had no control over the food the ate or how much of it they ate, it's why they are all so skinny.  Meanwhile Alec was mentally scolding himself, Magnus was checking the wardrobe for clothes.  As expected there were none.  They would have to change that. He would take Alec to see the tailor right away.

He turned back around ready to announce there new plans when he saw the omega looking down in a depressing manor.

"What's wrong?"

Alec's head jerked up, eyes wide, only to return his gaze back to the floor immediately.  "I-I'm sorry Alpha, I didn't mean to inconvenience you, or to look at you, I know that someone as low as I have no rite to-"

"Hey, Hey, whoa,  calm down.  Your not in trouble," he stated, effectively stopping the younger boys rant, "I just want to know what's wrong so that I can help.  You're my responsibility now, and I want nothing but the best for you." He spoke softly, having moved to kneel in front of the omega, "Tell what's wrong so I can make it better,  I don't want you to be sad, so please, tell me,"

Alec took a deep, calming breath before speaking.  "I j-just want to be good for you.  B-but I'm not, I'm all boney and disgusting, and y-you deserve better Alpha,"

So that's what this was about?  Alec was upset because he though Magnus didn't find him attractive?  He gently took Alec's face in his hands, wiping away stray tears. 

" I don't where you got the idea that you were disgusting from, but it's wrong.  Even malnourished you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.  And I'm a king, I've seen many a many a people.  And yet still, you are by far the most beautiful" Magnus finished sincerely.  And he wasn't just saying things to make the omega feel better, he truly did think he was beautiful.  He had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, and such an innocent look it was hard not to just want to protect him.  Although he would be lying if he said he liked the way his body looked at the moment.  Alec was _too_ skinny.  His bones protruded from his body, especially his hips and spine.  Magnus knew the reason why Sebastian kept him like this was to keep him weak and powerless.  But even with a normal body weight Alec would still be no match for anyone, much less an alpha.  Alec sniffled, keeping silent.

"I don't think your disgusting," Magnus whispered, "What I do think is that you need to gain some weight.  And not for aesthetic reasons, but for health reasons.  The less nutrients and food you consume the weaker your body will be.  It won't be able to fight off virus' and disease.  So that's why you need to gain weight, okay?"

Alec's crying slowed to a few silent tears here and there.  He nodded solemnly.  Magnus was making sense.  It was unhealthy for him to be so skinny.  And the virus part was true.  he had gotten a cold a few years back and had almost died, and since then he was almost always sick.  But no matter what Magnus said, he was still going to gain weight for appearance purposes.  He new that Magnus didn't find him desirable,  which usually would be a relief.  He had never wanted to be noticed before.  But for some reason that's all he wants from Magnus.

Magnus stood up abruptly, a determined look on his face.

"Alright, now that that's settled, we need to get you some clothes.  The ones you're wearing look like they're swallowing you whole.  We'll go down to the tailors to get your measurements and some smaller clothes for you to wear in until the others are made."

Alec stood up and followed his alpha to the door.  "Yes, Alpha." he responded, and they made their way down to the first floor of the palace.


	9. The Kings Consort

"So are you going to tell me who the omega is?"

"As if you don't already know," Magnus gave a knowing smirk, "I've been back for an hour, I'm sure you've already heard all the gossip and theories,"

Catarina gave a playful smirk, "You know me too well Magnus Bane,"

"That I do," Magnus replied looking over at Alec getting his measurements taken. He sat on a couch in the tailor's room beside his adviser and head of medical. Catarina Loss was a beautiful woman, to put it simply. Her long silky snow white hair, warm brown skin, and eyes the colour of the blue sky on a sunny day made it hard not to notice.

"You're going to have to say something soon, Magnus. Rumors are already spreading, and they'll only get worse the longer they go unaddressed,"

Magnus sighed, training his look back on the omega. He was glad his was on the other side of the large room, for he didn't want him to overhear. The news of rumors did not surprise him, he had returned home with an unmated omega riding on the back of his horse. He would have assumed the same things had he been one of the bystanders and not the King.

"I know, I just want him to get adjusted before I do,"

Catarina gave the alpha a pitiful look. She knew why Magnus didn't want to say anything yet. She could see it in his eyes, in the way he was looking at the younger boy currently. She knew why he was afraid to talk about it, the question he was afraid to be asked. Magnus was a hard man to read, he had perfected the solemn leader look. But she had known him for too long to not be able to see through the mask he put on. Magnus liked the younger boy. And he was afraid to label it too early.

"You know how this looks, Magnus. You are going to have to make up your mind soon," she reasoned.

Magnus sighed in frustration. He knew what it looked like, and he didn't need constant reminders. What he needed was time to think. Something Edomians wouldn't give him. They had only known about the younger boy for less than hour, he at least needed a few days to come up with some answers.

Catarina casually gestured toward the boy, taking a sip of her drink. "How old is he anyway? He looks like he's twelve years old,"

Magnus glared at her. "Do you seriously think I would be interested in a twelve-year-old? I'm twenty-six, that would be child abuse. He's sixteen."

The other woman choked on her drink, eyes going wide.  "Sixteen!" she shouted through coughs, the tailor turning to stare at them confused.  Alec looked up momentarily but quickly focused his gaze back on the floor.

"Be quiet!" Magnus whispered yelled at her.

"He's ten years younger than you!" she scolded.

"You don't think I know that!" Magnus snapped back, "He's matured much past his physical age.  And it's not uncommon for there to be age gaps between partners nowadays," he reasoned.

Catarina rolled her eyes and scoffed, "In other countries.  So what?  If the Clave does it why can't we?" she said sarcastically, continuing on, "why don't we make rape legal?  Hell, let's bring back slavery while we're at it."

"Enough," he bit out.  "You make me sound like a child predator,"

"Technically you are," she quipped.

Magnus glared at her.  "Stop acting as if you care how old he is,"

She sighed in defeat, rolling her eyes.  "Fine, you got me.  I just want you to know what you're getting into,"

"I'm not  _getting into_ anything.  He's my guest,"

"Your  _younger_ guest.  I don't care what you're calling it,  I know what it is.  And the only reason why it's acceptable is because you're the King, and there is obvious consent going on."

"There is not _obvious consent,"_ Magnus countered.

"Oh please, there so is," she sassed him.

Magnus gave her a playful slap on the arm, to which Catarina feigned hurt.  Just then the tailor turned and exclaimed they were done.  He walked over to them, Alec following timidly behind, head ducked down.

Magnus and Catarina stood as they approached, arms outstretched to accept the clothes held in his hands.

"These should fit him until we put together the new ones.  I'm assuming he'll be gaining weight over the next few weeks?" he asked, the last part spoke hushed.

Magnus nodded surely, "Yes, for sure."

"Ah, fantastic.  He could afford to eat some more.  I'll make sure to make everything in a few different sizes.  We'll have them delivered to your quarters as they are made,"

"That would be great, thank you, Elias,"

Elias reached out and put a hand on Magnus' arm just above the elbow, "You don't have to thank me, it's always a pleasure, Your Grace"

Magnus gave an uneasy smile.  He never did like it when people called him that, and he never did appreciate Elias' suggestive grins either.  He finally let go after a few seconds too long and moved to bow his head respectfully to Catarina.  They talked for a short minute about Elias trying to arrange a fitting for Catarina to make her some new clothes to which she politely declined.  When all goodbyes were said and done Magnus placed a tender hand on the small of Alec's back to guide him out of the room.  Once out and walking down the hall Magnus asked Catarina to take Alec to his quarters in the East Wing.

Her eyebrows raised "The East Wing?  Don't tell me he is in the room next to yours?"

Magnus only blushed sheepishly, but that was answer enough.  "I have a meeting to get to.  I'll come check on you in two hours, then we'll have dinner.  There will be a guard posted outside your door to make sure no one else comes in.  Okay?"

Alec kept his head down, and voice low.  "Yes, Alpha,"  

Magnus sighed but ignored the name all the less and made his way to the Grand Hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Many Edomians have come to wonder who the omega that rode in with You is,  we wish to know if he is to be Your Consort, Your Grace,"

Magnus swallowed hard.  The two hours were almost up, and he only had one question left to answer.  He prayed to the Angels that it wouldn't be that, but he knew that deep down there was no avoiding it.

"During our travel we came across a lone pack seeking help.  They offered me their omega in exchange for supplies.  It was clear that they had abused him, so I took them up on their deal."

Conversations broke out among the crowd, the sounds molding together to form one loud mumble.  After the guards had everyone silent again, someone spoke out.

"Is he to be Your Consort?"

Magnus took a deep breath in.  He couldn't run from it anymore, the people needed an answer.  

"Yes," he said in a breath.

Conversations broke out among the crowd once again, some cheering, others confused.  Magnus couldn't really hear anything though, the weight of his words settling in.  He had just made the choice for Alec, and he felt sick because of it.  Though the deed was done.  

He just hoped Alec would answer the same as he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, a Consort is a husband or wife to a King or Queen or person of power. I forgot to add it in the last chapter.   
> Also, not proof read, so ignore the mistakes. Enjoy!

"So, where are you from Alec?" Catarina drawled.  She was escorting the boy back to his room, although it looked as though he was escorting her.  As she strutted down the halls in a way that demanded attention, he trailed a few steps behind her in a way that resembled a nervous cat.  His eyes flicked up at her invasive stare, but quickly looked down again.  Catarina noted that he wasn't keen to making eye contact.  Although she knew it was rude it was hard not to evaluate the omega's mental state.  She could tell just by looking at him the physical ailments the befell him, although she would have to do a closer examination upon arrival to his room.  But his mental state was a bit trickier.  She could tell he had severe anxiety by the way he constantly glanced around, as if waiting for someone to pop out the shadows and snatch him.  The depression was obvious as well.  Anyone who had been in his situation would have been depressed as well.

Alec chewed his lip before speaking "I-I don't remember Ma'am," 

 Catarina stopped dead in her tracks.  He had already told her he was enslaved when he was eleven, and eleven may be young, but not young enough to not know where you live.  It just didn't add up.  She turned and looked at him skeptically.  "You don't remember anything at all?" she drawled, arms crossed defensively over her chest.

Alec took a deep shuddered breath, a guilty look on his face.  "N-no."

Catarina knew he was lying, but decided not to press further.  With the way Magnus looked at him, she knew she would have plenty of time to ask questions.

She turned around and continued walking, Alec quickly limping behind her.  When they arrived at the room she ushered Alec over to the bed and had him sit down.  She then took out her journal and pencil that she kept in the big pockets of her medical wear over skirt.  She had just returned from the medical wing so she was equipped with what she needed to assess the boy. 

Opening to a new page she wrote down Alec's basic information.  Turning off her detective mode she put on a kind expression and started exterminating Alec.

"Okay, I'm going to do a short evaluation of your health then I'll be on my way and you can wait for Magnus to return," she refrained from asking questions as she had learned that getting him to answer things was like pulling teeth.  She also recognized that he was more relaxed when he had orders to follow.  

Alec gave a small nod, more assuring himself than anyone else.

"Alright, so I assume your limp is from internal tearing from the rape.  I was also told that you were barefoot when Magnus found you, so I'd say it's safe to assume there is damage to the bottom of your feet, correct?"

Alec once again nodded, and she jotted down some notes.  She would leave the vision and hearing evaluations to later, which only left the physical.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your clothing for this part."

Alec looked around nervously but complied, and began to strip out of his new garments.  He didn't want the woman to see him bare, and it wasn't because he was embarrassed by being naked in the presence of others.  He had gotten over that years ago.  It was the way she looked at him, as if she could she through his mind and into his deepest thoughts, that made him nervous to be vulnerable in front of her.  But he knew better than disobey and order, and so he forfeited his clothes.

As he stripped she took notes.  Most of them reminders of injuries to further inspect when they were in the medical wing.  When he was completely bare she asked him to lie on his back on the bed.  He flinched when she proceeded to poke and prod at his chest and arms.  As she swept her gaze downwards she noticed a rash on his inner thighs.  Inspecting further she had him roll over, and found the same rash on his lower back and all around his ass.

"How long have you had this rash for, Alec?" she questioned while jotting down more notes into her book.

"It comes and goes, Ma'am," he mumbled into the furs on the bed, a red blush traveling up his neck.  Catarina grimaced, the "ma'am" thing was kinda weird, but she would bring it up later when he wasn't sprawled out naked before her.

"Do you have any idea what could be causing it?"  She had a pretty good idea what could be causing it, but she wanted clarification.

He fidgeted uncomfortably, and rolled back over at her offer.  As she continued to examine the rash he spoke, "uh- the men, um, when they would, d-do it, would not.....clean me...afterwards," he finished uncomfortably.  Catarina's suspicions were only confirmed, and wrote down some creams that would help.

"Ah, that's what I assumed.  A good bath and some creme to help with the itching should help.  The rash should go away in a few days after,"

Alec let out a sigh of relief.  Not only did he hate the feeling of grime coating his skin, but he hated the itch and burn that followed when men would leave him covered in their mess.  He was more than relieved to hear that he could wash it all away and not have to feel anymore aftermath of their actions.

"Alright, now this is going to be uncomfortable but I'm going to have to inspect the damage from the rape, so if you could please bend yourself over the bed,"

Alec paled.  He was used to be used and maneuvered into many different positions, but never by women.  Even when he lived in the brothels woman would bypass him for the bigger, more muscular slaves.  He was more feminine shaped due to his omega status, and his male attributes were certainly not the same as an average beta male either.  It made sense that woman preferred the other men, not that there were many anyways.  But to be seen in such an intimate position by a woman as terrifying as Catarina, was enough to bring tears to his eyes as he bent himself over the bed.  He was just able to place the soles of his feet flat of the floor due to the large height of the bed and low height of himself.  He let silent tears fall as Catarina explained what she was going to do.

"-take a look then I'm going to check for internal tears.  I have gloves on so you don't have to worry about any skin to skin, but I will have to feel inside.  Just by looking at the tearing on your entrance I can tell that there will most likely be tearing inside to.  The severity, I'm not sure."  She grabbed a jar of smelling oils of of the dresser and prepped for the exam while asking questions.

"Do you often feel pain in your lower back?  And while you walk as well I assume?"

 "Everyday," his voiced cracked in the middle of the word, and sobs followed.  He hated walking.  It hurt so bad, and it was hard to keep his emotions hidden away.  But he couldn't any longer, because a woman was feeling inside of him and her questions were invading his brain.  He didn't want to talk about it, about how he buried his face into Magnus cloak of the horse ride home to hide his tears because he was in so much pain.  At least when he walked he wasn't constantly bumping up and down, sending constant tendrils of pain up his spine.  The best part of the journey to his new home had been when Magnus had let him sleep laying down in the cart filled with furs.

"I know honey, it'll get better though.  I'll give you medication to numb the feeling in your lower half, and a salve that will help heal the tearing.  In the meanwhile I want you to avoid sitting, standing, and walking.  So you're pretty much on bed rest.   With everything all together you should be completely healed within three weeks."

Once Catarina had finished her examination she took off her gloves and threw them in the waste bucket.  She then called a maid to start a bath while Alec covered himself with a blanket.  She explained to him the next steps they were going to take in regards to his health of the next few weeks.  She also explained how his diet was going to work.  He just nodded silently along with all she was saying.  Once Catarina had finished speaking they sat in semi-comfortable silence, when another though struck her.

"When I was inspecting the internal tearing I felt something else as well.  They seemed to be puncture wounds?" she asked with an unsure expression on her face.  Alec's expression didn't change at all though.

"Sometimes I would get violently ill in the mornings, my back and head would hurt too.  It started happening a few months after I turned fourteen.  Every time it did my master would give me a drink, multiple really.  It was medicine, that's what he told me.  I would drink lots of them, so many.  Then the next morning I would wake with a horrible headache and throw up.  I never could remember what happened the night before.  But then the next day the illness would be gone and I would no longer get sick in the mornings.  And when I was with my last Master, sometimes he would use a wire and poke around until the illness went away.  It usually took a few sessions but it always cured me.  Sometimes he would push too hard, but it was the kindest thing he did for me." Alec finished with a small smile on his face, however Catarina was pale.  Constant morning sickness, back and head aches, she knew what they were symptoms of.  Alec however didn't.

"And this _illness_ , you usually got it after someone had used you for sex?"  Catarina made sure to tread lightly, not wanting to offend the young boy.  Although he looked as though they were talking about the weather.  "That was every night, though I would only get the illness a few times a month," he said nonchalantly.

Catarina couldn't believe it.  _A few times a month._   She thought they had done the surgery, had made him barren.  But oh was she so wrong.  They hadn't cut away his fertility, they just did their diy fix whenever needed.  And through it all Alec thought they were helping him.  That they were curing him.

Meanwhile the whole time he had been subject to multiple abortions he wasn't aware of.  Didn't consent too.  They had killed many of his unborn children, and he didn't even know.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I hope you liked it. It is also unedited so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
